


Teasing

by fanficshiddles



Series: Daddy Dom Loki [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Clit Sucking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Dom!Loki, Daddy Kink, Dominant!Loki, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Licking, Loki - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pinching, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, daddy dom, dd/lg, forced to cum, loki loves to tease, playful, possessive, ruined orgasm, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: From the imagines: Imagine Loki living up this name of the god of mischief, even in the bedroom. He can tease you for hours and hours on end with his fingers or tongue, or both. Taking you to the edge of release, only to leave you hanging there for a while until he is ready. Eventually, he forces you to cum but then he keeps going and going.And: Imagine Loki being your Daddy Dom. He’s very caring, loving, playful and affectionate. But he also has a very firm hand when he needs to and can be strict with you and your rules. But you love him more than anything in the world and love nothing more than to be cuddled up with him on his lap as he strokes your hair and whispers into your ear how much he loves you and how you belong to him for eternity.





	

When Loki came back from his quick visit to Asgard, he found you in the living room sound asleep on the sofa. He smiled as you looked so innocent and beautiful while you were blissfully unaware of your surroundings.

He walked over and gently scooped you up into his arms with ease. He carried you upstairs and to the King sized bed that you both shared and had done for the past 6 months. He put you down on the bed and lay down with you. That’s when you woke up and you smiled sleepily at seeing he was back.

‘Hello, little one.’ He smiled down at you and ran his fingers lightly across your cheek.

‘Hi, Daddy.’ You squeaked out and blushed as you were still getting used to calling him that, it made you feel fuzzy inside each time you did.

His fingers trailed down the side of your face and along your jawline. He leaned over and pressed feather light kisses across your skin, following the trail his fingers had made. He worked his way down your neck and stopped at your shoulder.

‘I was only gone a few hours, yet that was long enough for me to miss you terribly. I may have to take you with me next time.’ He muttered against your skin before leaning back to look into your eyes.

‘Really? To Asgard?’ You asked, excitedly.

‘No, to the moon.’ Loki teased, making you laugh and punch at his chest playfully. ‘Of course Asgard.’ He grinned.

‘If you behave, that is.’ He smirked and his eyes darkened a little, making your stomach swirl with excitement.

‘You know I’d do anything for you, Daddy.’ You said honestly.

‘I know, little one. That’s one of the many reasons why I love you so much.’ He said fondly as his hand slid down your body until he reached your bare thigh.

‘I love you too, Daddy.’ You said after a sharp intake of breath as you felt his fingers stroke across your skin, slowly edging up your thigh underneath your dress.

‘Mmm, now why don’t you be a good girl for Daddy and spread those luscious legs of yours.’ He ordered you in a low, firm tone.

Your legs spread open a bit too quickly, making you blush. Loki chuckled and purred in approval at your enthusiasm. His hand slowly made its way higher until he reached your panties. He cupped you with his large hand and you gasped out. You loved how he could make you feel with those large hands of his.

‘Who does this belong to?’ He growled in your ear as he nibbled on your earlobe.

‘You, Daddy.’ You gasped out.

‘Good girl... You are soaking wet, I can feel you already through your panties. Have you been thinking about me while I was away, hmm?’ He asked as he started to rub you through the thin fabric, which suddenly felt like it became much too thick for your liking.

‘Yes.’ You whimpered as you tried to move down for more friction on his hand.

‘Yes, what?’ He chastised as he stopped his rubbing, making you whine.

‘Yes, Daddy. Sorry, Daddy.’ You said quickly.

‘That’s better.’ He said firmly as he started to rub against you again.

‘Please, Daddy. Can I remove my knickers?’ You begged him.

‘No. Keep still.’ He warned you as he kept rubbing against you as the fabric of your panties were scraping over your clit in the most delicious way.

You felt like you were going to go insane with need and lust. You knew how much Loki loved to tease and play, it was in his nature.

You loved and loathed him for it.

After a mere 5 minutes of rubbing over your panties, that was meek in comparison to how long he could hold off on skin on skin contact for, he finally slid his hand inside your panties. You let out a cry of pleasure as his fingers finally touched you.

He explored through your folds, finding you growing more wet with every passing second.

‘My my my, little one. You are going to flood the bedroom at this rate.’ He chuckled and started to kiss and nip at the soft skin on your neck.

You were known for being really wet. But only ever with Loki. None of your previous lovers had ever managed to even get a little close to how wet Loki made you.

His fingers took their time as they explored through your folds and each time he easily sought out your clit, he would give it a slow circle with one of his fingers and then slide away again. By the time he had you writhing around on the bed, he would insert a finger into your entrance, only to then pull out again and slid up to your clit. If you were lucky, he gave you more than just one firm stroke across it. But it never stayed on your sensitive little nub for long.

It took a lot of will power for you to not shove your own hand down there and do the job yourself, as you were so worked up and you just wanted your release. Desperately. He was so good at pushing all of your buttons and knowing exactly what to do.

He could see your hands moving further down the bed. But he wasn’t going to allow you to get away with it.

‘Arms straight up above your head, little girl. And keep them there until I tell you otherwise. Or I will tie you to the bed with the Hitachi on your clit and leave you for the day.’ He threatened.

But you knew it wasn’t just a simple threat. He did that once before. Tied you spread eagle to the bed, made sure the Hitachi was placed firmly against your clit, then let it buzz against you for an entire _10 hours_. You had thought you were going to die because of the pleasure, it had become way too much after the first few orgasms. He hadn’t left you entirely, he stayed in the house of course. Checked in on you every hour and gave you fluids. What you hadn’t known though, was that he had set up a camera in the room so he could watch you all the time as he stroked himself off many times that day in the living room.

Since then, your behaviour had improved _drastically._

Your hands flew up over your head and you held onto one of the bars on the headboard. You weren’t risking anything this time.

‘That’s better.’ Loki purred as he continued his slow and teasing torture on your sopping wet cunt.

‘I wonder how long we could keep this up for. I don’t know about you, _but I could play for hours_.’ He purred and kissed your lips, covering up your moans and whimpers.

His tongue slid into your mouth and you could feel his tongue against the tip of your own tongue, mimicking his movements with his finger on your clit. He worked you right up to the edge and you foolishly thought he was going to let you go all the way, but you should have known better, as he stopped just as you were nearly there.

‘Noooo.’ You cried out as he moved his finger away from your clit and moved back to tease and circle at your entrance.

But a sudden pinch to your clit made you yelp out as he chastised you.

‘You know I do not like hearing that word from your lips. Do not let it happen again.’ He warned you.

‘Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry.’ You sobbed, half because you genuinely didn’t like to disobey him, and also because you were so sexually frustrated it was unreal.

He spent the next hour bringing you to the edge of release, only to stop you from being pushed over the edge. Your panties were completely soaked through and Loki’s fingers never seemed to tire. It was both a blessing and a curse when he was in one of his teasing moods.

You knew it could last for hours, perhaps even the entire afternoon and well into the evening.

‘I wonder what all your friends would think if they could see you now. So submissive and broken, heeding to my every command. You are so confident and in control at work, if only they could see you now for how you truly are... You were made to be ruled.’ He whispered into your ear as he rubbed two fingers up and down either side of your clit, your favorite method of pleasure.

‘Yes! I belong to you, Daddy.’ You whimpered and cried as your hips started to buck upwards, nearing orgasm for the god knows how many time already.

‘Oh I know you do…’ He purred and this time you really thought he was going to let you cum.

He pushed you so far that just a split second more would send you over. But in that split second, he stopped and gave a very hard pinch to your clit again. It was an odd sensation as you started to cum but the pain made it fade away instantly.

‘Aaaaaaaaaa.’ You cried out as tears spilled from your eyes in frustration and pure need.

Loki kissed your cheek and used his free hand to smooth your hair back from your forehead.

‘So beautiful.’ He whispered and slid two fingers into your wetness.

You could hear the wet noises his fingers inside you made as he thrust them roughly into you. As he worked you up again, he stopped the rough movements and curled his fingers just so and stroked across that wonderful spot inside of you. It took your breath away at how quickly he was able to seek it out. Even from the first night you spent with him intimately, he had been able to find all of your weak spots within seconds and had you trembling and coming for him.

He firmly stroked over your g spot until he felt you about to cum. That’s when he stopped and pulled his fingers from you completely. He removed his hand from your panties and brought his wet fingers up to your lips.

‘Look at the mess you’ve made of my fingers. You know what to do.’ He said as he placed them against your lips.

You cringed internally as you parted your lips and sucked on his fingers. You hated it when he made you taste yourself, but it turned him on to no end to make you do it.

‘Good girl.’ He purred and kissed your forehead.

You managed to glance to the clock to find that 3 whole hours had passed since he first started teasing you. You couldn’t believe it. And it was no wonder that your clit was throbbing so badly and how wet you were.

‘Please, Daddy. Please make me cum.’ You begged, breathless.

‘Patience, little one.’ He chuckled. ‘Is your little bundle of nerves all tingly?’

‘Yes, Daddy.’ You nodded quickly.

‘Let me take a closer look.’ He winked at you as he started to move down the bed.

You weren’t sure whether you wanted to jump for joy or cry, as you know exactly what he was away to do. But you also knew that meant at least another hour, or more, of teasing before you would get your release. If he decided to give you it today that was.

It wasn’t just his fingers that could go on and on for hours, his tongue was like a machine in that department. And he always craved for the taste of you.

When he reached the bottom of the bed, he was quick to pull your panties down off you. He held them up and you closed your eyes as a deep blush spread across your cheeks. They were totally ruined with how wet they were. How could he blame you anyway, he had just brought you to the edge of orgasm for over 3 hours.

‘I might need a boat down here.’ He chuckled darkly as he locked eyes with you when you opened yours again.

Your grip on the headboard tightened as he pushed your thighs wider apart, wrapped his arms around you to hold you tightly, as he knew how wild you got with his tongue on you, and he moved his head closer to you.

‘You smell so delightful, little one.’ He purred before diving in to his feast.

He started off by doing the alphabet with his tongue. He traced the letters across your clit, driving you wild. If he hadn’t been holding your thighs tightly you would have bucked him off the bed by the time he just got to E.

You also knew that you were in for a long day. As when he did the alphabet, you knew he was going to live up to his name of the god of mischief and take his sweet time with you.

He did just that as he licked out all the letters. O was your favourite and he made sure to do that one a few times before moving on to P, which was nearly just as good.

The entire time he kept his eyes locked with yours. You couldn’t keep eye contact as he was too intense. But each time your eyes caught his, you nearly came, but of course he wouldn’t let your body do that. So he would ease up and lighten his licks.

When he got to Z, he started again but in lower case letters. When he finally reached z again, he finished by giving your cunt an open mouthed kiss. It sounded so dirty but made your whole body tremble. You looked down and could see his chin was covered with your wetness. He licked his lips and grinned wickedly up at you, like a predator that was enjoying his pray for dinner.

‘You have no idea how delicious you are. I could just eat you for all my meals and be completely satisfied.’ He growled hungrily.

Without saying anything else, he moved back down and gave you one long, flat tongued lick, from below your entrance all the way up over your clit. Your legs trembled and you were panting with need as he did it again, again, again and again. It wasn’t enough to make you cum, but it was more than enough to get you nearly there. But that of course was his game plan. It was always his wicked plan.

‘Eye contact, baby girl. Do not take your eyes off mine until I say otherwise.’ He demanded.

Your eyes shot back to his. The way he was looking at you was so intense that you struggled to maintain the eye contact. But you knew you had to. You didn’t want to risk not getting to cum at all today. Especially with how worked up he had gotten you.

He made his lips like a suction as he locked onto your clit and started to suck. You felt yourself rocketing towards the edge, again he lured you into the false hope of finally being able to orgasm… Only to let you down greatly as he stopped with a smacking sound as his lips pulled away from your clit.

He chuckled evilly as he moved to your inner thigh and licked across your trembling skin. Placing a few bite marks here and there until you calmed down enough for him to continue. As in his mind, it wouldn’t do you any good to cum yet.

After repeating the same thing over and over for another hour, your mind had gone completely blank and your body was just like jelly on the bed. All you could feel was the pleasure that was centred on that little nub. The rest of your body was weak and your hands hurt, even though you had let go of the headboard many times to flex your fingers. But not once did your hands come down past your head, just as you had been told.

‘What do you want, little one?’ He purred as he reached a hand up to stroke your tummy, smiling as your muscles contracted from his touch, your entire body was incredibly sensitive.

It reminded him of the time he found out how ticklish you were. He used that to his advantage a lot, especially when he was in one of his playful moods. He would wrestle you down and tickle you until you couldn’t breathe. It was also his favorite way of getting you out of a bad mood.

‘I want to cum. Please, Daddy. I beg you.’ You cried after a minute of silence as it took you that long to be able to form words.

‘Hmm… I don’t know…. I am having so much fun watching you squirm.’ He said with a mock sigh as he used one finger to circle your clit.

‘Please, Daddy. Please.’ You sobbed. You weren’t sure if you could take any more of his wicked and merciless teasing.

‘You sound so lovely when you beg. Beg some more.’ He said with a groan and looked up at you with a big smile.

‘Please let me cum, Daddy. I will do anything, I promise. I will be good forever. Please. I will do anything.’ You begged hastily.

You really didn’t care at that point. The only thing you cared about, and wanted, was to cum. It was the centre of your world at that moment.

‘You should always be a good girl anyway, shouldn’t you?’ He asked as he slid his finger down from your clit to your entrance and he slid it inside of you again.

‘Oh god…’ You groaned out as your hips tried to buck upwards, but the hand that was on your stomach held you down firmly. ‘Yes, Daddy. I am your good girl. Please.’

‘I suppose over 4 hours of denial is a long time, especially for my little girl. I guess I might let you cum… After we eat some food.’ He grinned wickedly at you and loved how your face dropped in frustration with an annoyed groan.

‘Wait here.’ He said as he got off the bed and left you panting with need.

You could see his excitement very clearly through his leather trousers as he moved. You wondered how he could go so long without his own pleasure.

He returned within minutes with a sandwich and glass of water.

He put his hands under your arms and lifted you up, propping you up with pillows. He allowed you to drop your hands from above your head so you could eat. But your whole body was too weak and your hands were shaking badly as you tried to hold your glass of water. So you were reliant on Loki to feed you and help you drink.

‘Eat it all, you need your strength.’ He said firmly as he gave you a hard stare that you knew meant you would be in trouble if you even dared to defy him.

So even though you didn’t want to finish the last of your sandwich, you did.

Your body was still humming with desire and your clit was throbbing like never before as you ate.

‘Daddy, it’s still tingling so much. Please give me the release.’ You begged as you grabbed onto his shirt and clung to him.

‘Shhh, little one. It’s alright. Daddy knows what you need and he will give it to you. You have been a very good girl.’ He praised and kissed your head softly as he gently prised your hands off of his shirt.

‘Put these precious little hands back up where they need to be and lie down again.’ He said as he got himself ready.

‘That’s a good girl.’ He praised as you moved back into the positon he wanted you in with ease.

Your body was trembling as he looked over you. He smirked and moved back down between your legs. You saw him glance to the clock and he chuckled.

‘It’s been 5 hours since we started. I do believe we can get another 5 hours from you, but with the opposite this time.’ He flashed a wicked grin at you and you felt your stomach drop.

Part of you was excited as you knew you were going to finally get your release. But on the other hand, you knew it really was going to go in the complete opposite direction as he would force orgasm after orgasm from you. Ripping them from you with such ease on his part, but it would leave you completely mindless and limp.

‘That’s right, little one. You are going to cum for me over and over. I do love the way your body trembles and shakes when you orgasm. It’s such a beautiful sight… Oh, and do not hold back on your moans, you know I love to hear everything that spills from those sinful lips of yours.’

With that, he locked on to your clit with his lips and started sucking. One of his hands moved back to your stomach to hold you down, knowing how wild things were about to get, as his other hand went below his mouth so he could insert two fingers into your wetness with incredible ease.

You both knew with how wet you were that he could have easily thrust his entire first into you if he had so desired it.

As he wriggled and curled his fingers inside you, you finally were forced over the edge and into that blissful pleasure that you had been craving for the last 5 hours. The god in charge of it all moaned as he felt you gushing against him, not entirely sure how you could get even wetter.

Your whole body trembled with pure pleasure, the tingling feeling spread from your clit and g spot all the way through your body to the tips of your toes.

As you panted and screamed in pleasure, you realized he really wasn’t going to stop any time soon. He kept the same pace with his sucking and rubbing inside you, forcing you straight into another orgasm, then another and another. They soon were coming fast and hard that you couldn’t tell when one stopped and another began.

Loki had always brought you great pleasure that exceeded even your wildest dreams and imagination, but he always seemed to manage to do the impossible.

45 minutes passed and he showed no sign of letting up or tiring. Your mind had went blank and you couldn’t hear anything as your mind started to shut down and concentrate only on the pleasure. Even as it turned into painful pleasure because of how sensitive your clit was, your orgasms just kept coming and coming. Literally.

After another hour, Loki removed his mouth from you with a loud moan. His face was absolutely covered in your juices and as he pulled his fingers out, they were too. The sheets under you were soaked, anyone that saw would have thought you had pissed the bed.

Loki crawled up over your body and planted a firm kiss to your lips. Your body still trembled in the aftermath of your orgasms, but your mind slowly started to come round as his kiss was firm and bringing you back to him.

But it didn’t last long as he moved to lie next to you. He positioned you differently so you were on your side with your back against his chest. His one hand wrapped around your waist and he held you tightly to his firm and strong body as his other hand slid back down between your legs.

‘Please, Daddy. I can’t take anymore.’ You whimpered as your body tried to move away from him, your thighs clamped shut on his hand, but he just tightened his hold around you and growled in your ear.

‘Yes you can, and you will, baby girl.’ He said as he pushed two fingers back into you.

His thumb sought out your clit and started to rub hard as he finger fucked you at the same time. His teeth locked onto the back of your neck as you came within seconds. Your body writhed and thrashed on the bed violently but Loki just moved with you, his fingers never leaving your body, no matter how hard you tried.

‘There’s no escaping it, little one.’ He whispered over your skin.

  
After subjecting you to 9 hours in total of complete and utter sexual torture, he was finally done with you. But what got you the most, was when he stopped and just held you in his arms, rocking you gently and whispering sweet nothings into your ear, your clit was still throbbing and you found yourself wanting _more_.

‘Daddy.’ You sobbed as you turned around in his arms and hid your face into his chest.

‘Shhh, little one. I know, I know. The throbbing will soon stop, you know it does.’ He said softly, though you could hear the hint of amusement in his voice.

After holding you tightly on his lap for another half hour until you were calm and your body had regained itself, he kissed your cheek.

‘I love you and will always love you for an eternity, my darling girl. You make me so proud every single day.’ He said honestly.

‘I love you too, Daddy. So so much.’ You said as you kissed him.

‘Now come on, it is way past your bed time. Let’s get you cleaned up, and the bed, then get to sleep. You will have to have the day off work to recover tomorrow. I will call in sick for you.’ Loki said as he stroked your hair.

‘I can’t’

‘It is not up for discussion. Your body has been through a lot today, you need to rest tomorrow.’ Loki said firmly. His words backed up with a big yawn from yourself.

‘Now come on, let’s get showered.’


End file.
